The Getsugakure Trio
by xXIvoryElephantXx
Summary: Leah, Danya and Iona are three genin from Getsugakure, the village hidden under the moon, in the Land of the Moon. They have come to Konoha for the Chunin Exams and are ready to compete against the strongest of ninjas to become a Chunin!
1. Prologue

**Leah's POV**

"Congratulations girls, you have successfully completed your twelfth mission," said Ezra, our team instructor in his usual gruff voice "Now, twice every year, a test called The Chunin Exams is held. It is an important exam you must pass if you want to become a Chunin."

Ezra started explaining to us as he reached into his back pocket "If you wish to enter you must have completed a minimum of eight missions, which you three have and get the 'OK' from your instructor, me."

He pulled out three small slips of paper and handed one to the each of us "I want you three to enter The Chunin Exams which this year is held in Konoha," Ezra suddenly got serious, looked at us and said "Now will you go, a possibly become Chunin, or stay and let your team down?"

I looked to my right at my two other team members.

"OK I want to do it!" I said smiling.

"Me too." Iona on the far left shyly agreed.

"You two better not stuff this up," growled Danya in the middle of us "'Cause I actually want to win."

Ezra just smiled at the three of us "Well now that we have come to an agreement, you girls should go and pack so you can leave tomorrow morning. The exams start on the 1st day of July, so you have two weeks, one week to get there and the other to train."

"M'kay, see you two tomorrow!" I shouted, saluted lazily and disappeared, I didn't get to hear the response of my blonde and blackette team members.

'_hehehe_' I thought '_I can't wait to see what these amazing Konoha genin are like, probably wimps_'


	2. Chapter 1 - To the Land of Fire

_**A/N: Hello my adoring fans and welcome to the actual first chapter the last one was more of a prologue so this one has more words and is much better. I hope you enjoy reading this 'cause it's my first fanfic!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, sorry to all those people who thought I did. I only own my amazing OC's Leah, Iona, Danya and Ezra!**_

**Danya's POV**

"M'kay, see you two tomorrow!' Leah shouted cheerfully as she saluted lazily to us then disappeared to only God knows where. "O-Okay, see you tomorrow Leah," Iona started stuttering a bit at first "Goodnight Danya, Ezra" she ended annoyingly then she got up and calmly/carefully/silently (I couldn't really tell) walked away.

'_God she's so silent it annoys me, she barely ever says a word and when she does she either stutters at first or says Ano_' I thought as Ezra and I watched our tall blonde team member walking off into the distance.

"So, I will get going now, can't keep my darling little girl and wife up waiting for my return." Ezra said as he started to walk off his back to me '_Man Ezra sure acts cool but when it come to his family he turns into softy, sort of like a big teddy bear_' I giggled silently to myself a bit under my breath at this comparison so he wouldn't hear me.

"Goodnight Danya." he shouted and without turning around he lifted his hand into the air and did a sort of wave but without the actual waving/moving the hand part (if that makes sense). I just sighed and called out a quick "'Night".

'_hmm._' I thought as I stood up and started walking towards the middle of town where the infamous giant oak tree is, my one peaceful place, they place I go when I just need to think. '_I wonder what Konoha is like. I wonder what their genin are like, better not be weak!_' I sighed yet again as I started to climb the tree and when I reached one of the branches at the top of the tree I lay down and closed my eyes.

'_I really can't wait to get to Konoha but if Leah and Iona are like they always are when we reach Konoha..they'll probably start a war with the other villages whose genin are competing in the Chunin Exams.._' I burst out laughing at the thought.

"And it probably..NO..definitely will be because of something as simple as Leah breaking into the 3rd Hokage's house and messing around with his hat, probably putting some sort of hilarious booby trap in/on it! And maybe someone will..no..someone definitely will insult Iona's religion or God and she'll go all badass and 'I'm gonna kill ya' on them!" I said to myself and laughed even harder thinking about all the possibilities of Leah and Iona starting a war.

After lying on the branch for a few hours with my eyes closed I finally opened them and realised it was dark out I decided to go home, make myself some dinner, get ready for our trip to Konoha then sleep for a few hours.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the next day and I had packed all the necessaries; food, water, weapons and some random scrolls I found around my apartment complex which I thought might come in handy. So I was just standing at the entrance/exit gates of our village when suddenly a small brunette jumped onto my back.

"GAH!" I screamed as I fell face first onto the ground.

"LEAH" I screamed pushing the laughing girl off my back onto the ground all while glaring at her, "Hahahaha, Sorry Dan-chan I just couldn't help myself! You were just standing there so oblivious to your surroundings." Leah apologise jumping up off the ground and holding her hand out to help me up.

I grabbed the hand and Leah pulled me up from the ground, "Where's Iona? Isn't she with you?" I ask Leah and quickly look around for a tall short haired blond wearing way too much black. "Ano, I'm here." whispered the said person behind me.

"GAH!" I screamed as I fell face first onto the ground AGAIN!

"S-Sory Danya, are you ok?" asked Iona still standing behind me the guilt and concern showing in her voice, while on the other hand Leah, who was closest to me, just stood there laughing so hard that she actually started crying. I just sighed '_No point getting angry at these idiots, we should just leave for Konoha_'.

"Come on guy's," I started as I got off the ground and started walking through our villages gates and into the forest, I suddenly turned around to look at Leah and Iona who were staring at me with small grins on their faces "Are we just gonna stand around dreaming about becoming Chunin, or are we gonna get to Konoha and **KICK SOME ASS!**" I shouted a giant smile on my face, pumping my fist into the air.

"**TO KICK SOME ASS!**" Leah and Iona shouted also pumping their fists into the air with giant smiles of their own. And we started our trip to Konoha in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_Fifteen minutes! Fifteen sweet minutes of peace and silence, Oh how I miss you and your gloriousness !_'

It has been an hour so far since Leah, Iona and I set off on our trip to Konoha for The Chunin Exams and for the first fifteen minutes it had been nice, peaceful, relaxing and actually enjoyable. Sadly I spoke too soon because as soon as I thought that Leah spoke!

She spoke the six words which I have damned to Hell and beyond "How long till we get there?" she said! Ezra said it would take a week, **A WEEK**! Not a few minutes and for the past 45 cursed minutes she has been annoying the hell out of me, it's taken all my self-restraint not to punch her in the face or knock her out and carry her the rest of the way.

"Ano..Danya, are you ok? There's all this murderous aura surrounding you and look like you're gonna kill someone" Iona asked kindly tapping on my shoulder at first to get my attention, I just turned around to look at her and if looks could kill Iona would have had a gruesome death, been revived, and killed yet again.

"Ne, Dan-chan how long have we been traveling for"

SNAP

That was it, the last straw. I lifted up my hand and hit it against one of Leah's pressure points effectively knocking her out, I then proceeded to pick her up and carry her on my back piggyback style. Poor Iona just continued silently running through the forest fearing my wrath and feeling concern and sympathy towards Leah.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We had continued traveling throughout the day with me piggybacking Leah and Iona secretly worrying over her, we had just reached a small coastline city when Leah finally arose from her 'slumber' and it was just starting to get dark.

"Ano..Danya how about we go to that onsen over there? Hopefully they will have an open room which we can spend the night in." Iona said as we were looking for a place to stay for the night. "YAY! An onsen, Dan-chan can we please go to that onsen? I haven't been to one for years." Leah cheerfully said as she glomped me fortunately this time I was ready and didn't fall over.

'_Well it wouldn't hurt to stay at an onsen for the night plus those hot springs are so relaxing_' I thought as Iona and Leah gave me the 'puppy eyes' begging to stay at the onsen for the night. "Okay! I have decided," I started raising my pointer finger in the and closing my eyes "We will go to the onsen for the night, but only if we leave at four so we will have ten minutes to get onto our boat which will take us to The Land of Fire."

"**HOORAY!**" Leah and Iona shouted (Leah being the loudest out of the two) and they ran of in the direction of the onsen. When I caught up with them we walked inside the house. The entrance room was small yet big and it had traditional walls with beautiful sakura blossoms and tree designs, at the far back of the room it had a sort of counter/desk which was a lovely light brown colour, and there were some old kanji paintings hung up on the walls, it was simple yet stunningly beautiful.

As I finished looking around I saw what I thought was the owner of the onsen who was an old man who looked to be around eighty "Hello and welcome to my onsen, would you like to stay the night young ones?" he said in an deep low voice which I almost couldn't hear. "Yes please, could we have one room for the night and we will be leaving at four tomorrow morning." I replied.

The old man looked at us and walked over to the counter/desk and pulled out a book of reservations, he then proceeded to ask for X amount of money and took us to a room down the hall. The small room had a beautiful green tree design on the traditional walls, some old kanji paintings very much like the ones in the entrance room, there were also three comfy looking futons set out on the floor one next to another vertically and there wasn't much space left over. '_Wow, what a beautiful small room! I would absolutely adore have this as my bedroom_' I thought as I continued looking around.

"Ne Dan-chan, Ion-chan when can we go to the hot springs?" Leah asked after she had claimed her futon which was the furthest away from the door, breaking we out of my thoughts, "Ano..We could probably go now. D-Do you want to go now?" Iona answered sitting on the futon closest to the door "Yeah we should go now then eat dinner after." I said getting up off my futon which was in between Leah's and Iona's futons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After an enjoying bath in the hot springs Leah, Iona and I had a delicious dinner fit for a king, soon after I fell into a dreamless sleep oblivious to my surroundings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was finally morning and we said our goodbyes and thank yous to the old onsen owner and we were on our way to the docks to wait for our boat. '_I wonder when the boat will get here?,_' I thought as Leah annoyed Iona about something or other, I wasn't really paying attention to them. '_Ezra told me that it would take about a week to get to Konoha, a day to get to these docks, two days on the boat heading to The Land of Fire, and about four days to actually get to the hidden village; Konoha_' I continued thinking as I looked out towards the sea.

"**BBRRMMMVV**"

A loud noise sounded throughout the small town, I looked to see where the noise came from and my eyes rested on a lovely boat with the words _The Land of Fire_ written onto it.

'_God please don't tell me this is our boat_'

_**Thanks for reading and please review~**_

_**xXIvoryElephantXx**_


End file.
